


Concurrence Déloyale

by Hazelnut_Nala



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut_Nala/pseuds/Hazelnut_Nala
Summary: - Disloyal Competition : a deceptive business practice that causes economic harm to other businesses or to consumers.Annoying enough that a new competitor business had opened across the street, even more annoying was the fact that the owner was hot.Now, Laurent had no time, and no intention of getting tangled in this hot choclety mess.





	Concurrence Déloyale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueghosts/gifts).



> Happy new year Blueghosts! I hope you like this!!
> 
> Written for Captive Prince Secret Santa!
> 
> The work was half beta'ed, thanks [Elena](http://snarky-goldfish.tumblr.com) for the beta work!!

**Monday, 11 June 2018**  
  
They started the work in the empty building just on the opposite street. I was worried at first, that it would hinder business, being so close to the shop, but thankfully, the renovation were a little bit further down the street. And by just a little bit, I mean less than a 1 minute walk. So, it's still close enough, but not too close that I would get worried about it.  
I knew they were going to do some work for some times now. The sign indicating the name of the contractor had been set up for a month now, and the place had stood empty for a good year. We often joked that the place was actually cursed. A chain of shops had opened and closed, succeeding one another in this bankruptcy dance.  
It wasn't the place's fault really. I had opened my bakery for almost eight years now, and even though I had had some up and downs, nothing had made me put the key under the door. I even had the luck to buy the place just beside mine and extend the shop, proposing now a sitting area. I mainly sold bread and a few French pastries, and I found that people enjoyed siting down to enjoy them.  
Nicaise had first joked about how I would take over the street if I continued this way, but I hadn't paid him much mind. He was in that stage where teenagers felt the need to joke about everything and anything. I was content with what I had. For now.  
Now our favorite game was to try to guess what shop would open up next. I was starting to stack the bread behind, ready to put it away, but turned at the sound of the bell announcing a new costumer. My retail smile quickly turned into a real smile when I saw who had entered the shop.  
At now 14, Nicaise was your typical teenager. If you could call Nicaise typical at all. Blue eyes, brown hair, and a face that somehow always seemed like it was pouting.  
  
"Tattoo shop" he said in lieu of hello. He set his bag down and went to sit at one chair. It was 5:50 pm, we were closing in ten minute so the shop was empty, thank god. There was nothing more annoying than a costumer coming in just minutes before closing time.  
  
"I say flower shop" proposed Erasmus from behind me. I turned seing the young boy come out of the kitchen door.  
  
"Pshhh, there's already one a few block away" Nicaise drummed his finger on the table, positively irking me. I frowned down at the counter starting to clean it, might as well get started with that.  
  
"You can't have too many flower shop", the soft voice of Erasmus made me look at him. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, he was smaller than me by a few centimeters, and if I had to use one word to describe him it would be delicate. I sometimes wondered about the boy's softness, but he had proven time and time again to be fully able to take care of himself. And I wouldn't bet against his boyfriend if anything happened to him.  
  
"Of course you'd say that", Nicaise scoffed turning to me, "So 'pa, we going home or?"  
  
"I need to close down first, you can go ahead, I won't be too long"  
  
"Aaaaalright" He stood up, picking up his neglected bag. "See you then", he waved one last time behind his back before leaving the shop.  
  
"Summer going okay?" asked Erasmus.  
  
"Yes it's going fine… Sometimes I don't know if I'm the one who will end up crazy or if he will. I'm really hoping for school to start again, really looking forward to it". Erasmus chuckled, passing a hand through his hair. I smiled to myself. Yes Nicaise was sometimes hard to manage, and especially during summer when school wasn't here to drain his energy away.  
  
"I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world", he patted his pocket before walking to the door, "I've finished in the back, everything is clean. I also put away the unsold items for today."  
  
"Okay, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then", Erasmus smiled before exiting the shop.  
  
Alone, I looked around making sure there was no need to dust once more before making quick time to close the shop. It was a well oiled ritual now, and I had always preferred closing myself than doing someone else do it for me. It was the same with opening. I preferred being a few minute alone in the shop in the early morning, opening the shutter, putting down the chairs, starting the engines, turning on the lights before anyone came in so we could start the day. Previous employee had not always understood that, me needing time alone, but thankfully Erasmus didn't have a problem with that. It was one of the reason why he was the one that stayed the longest so far. If the place on the opposite street had a reputation for burning through its owner, I had a reputation for burning through employee. Well, not anymore.  
  
I looked one last time at the place, blinds now shut down. I turned off the lights and made my way to the back door, idly wondering what was in the fridge and would please Nicaise's _subtle_ palate.  
  
  
**Monday, 2 July 2018**  
  
_Chocolat La Fée Verte._  
  
Chocolat La Fée Verte! That was the name written on the front of the new shop. I was livid. How could they? Another sweet shop? Across from _mine_? How dare they? I didn't think I've ever hated someone that I had never met so much.  
Across from my own shop. Could you believe? I was fuming the entire day, trying not to bite of the head of the few costumer we had in the heat of July.  
  
"It's not really competition you know. We do two different things. They do chocolate, and we do… bread mostly", one scalding look on my part had stopped Erasmus from trying to get some sense into me.  
I knew we made two different things. And I knew our regulars who came for our bread would still be coming after the shop across open. But what about the new ones? Between an old bakery and a brand new chocolatier who were they going to choose? In my head the choice was clear: the chocolatier was going to take some of our prospect and I didn't want this to happen.  
  
"Meh, they'll probably shut down in four months like the rest of the shop, don't worry" Nicaise had tried to comfort me later that night when I had came back home.  
"It's not like you have a bad reputation… much" he barely raised his head from his phone saying that. I threw the cloth I was using to dry the dishes at his head.  
"Hey! It's true! Everyone know you're a hard-ass! But look!", he let go of his phone, raising his head to look at me, "They still come, right? You haven't closed the shop yet and it doesn't look like you will anytime soon. It's not some posh probably dry as hell chocolate that will put you out of business right?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right…" I looked down at the dishes. He was right. And I knew that. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I still didn't know what, but I knew it was going to happen. But realistically, what could go wrong? Nothing much, sure I may lose some of my clients, but nothing so drastic that I couldn't survive. I had a well established business, my finances were alright, good even, I knew my products were good and I knew people liked them. I had a few articles about the bakery in the city newspaper plus a few awards up my sleeves. I wasn't defenseless in front of this new competitor. If anything, it could even be a test, to prove that despite the new competition, I could still turn up above them. But still… it was a new business in the food industry.  
A cloth hitting my head shook my out of my thought. I squinted my eyes at Nicaise who was pretending like nothing happened, eyes glued to his phone.  
  
"Alright, enough for tonight, time to sleep" I put the cloth on my shoulder, preparing for the fight to come.  
  
"What? But it's not even 10!"  
  
"No buts. I said so. You need to keep some sort of rhythm or you will be completely thrown off when school starts again and you won't be able to get up early".  
  
"But school isn't in another month!!"  
  
"Nicaise… please". I sighed, this day had been long enough. I didn't want to argue with my kid tonight.  
  
"Fine. But if I'm trying to sleep I don't want to hear noises tomorrow at 4 am when you get up!"  
  
"Yes, yes… Now off to sleep"  
  
"Night 'pa" he said begrudgingly.  
  
"Night Nicaise" I smiled despite myself. It hadn't been so bad tonight. Despite what anyone might think, and despite the hard times, if there was one thing I would never regret, it was adopting Nicaise.  
  
  
**Tuesday, 3 July 2018**  
  
"Hey! I heard competition was settling across the street and you were loosing your mind?" I looked annoyingly at my brother.  
  
"I am not loosing my mind. And they are not competitor… Not really"  
  
"Seems like true competition to me. Have you seen that storefront? It give me start of the 1900's vibe with all that wood… I wonder who did it…", from the look on his face I knew he was already trying to decide who to call in his architect network to know who had done it.  
  
"Well thank you kind brother. But really I'm not worried", I lied through my teeth. I was worried. But only a little bit.  
  
"Oh? Really? Uh, well good I guess. I just passed because Nicaise said he didn't want to see you cry when the shop opened and you lost all your costumers"  
  
"He said what? That little…" I scrunched my noise. That damn kid.  
  
"He was kidding, obviously. We all know you'll be fine, the shop will be fine. And the shop won't last four month probably, we all know this is a cursed spot anyway", he finished his sentence in a whisper, his attention on the pastries.  
  
"Right… So, what do you want? The usual?" I could see his eyes lit up as I pushed the glass window to get to his favorites.  
Auguste liked lemon meringue pie, religieuse and mille-feuille. I bagged them and handed it over to him, conveying clearly that he was not going to pay for them.  
  
"Alright" he rolled his eyes, "tell me how it goes with your new neighbor okay? And tell Nicaise I said hi too!"  
  
"Of course" I watched him disappear behind the glass window on the street.  
  
"Excuse me -" another costumer got my attention, turning to her with a smile on my face I asked of what help I could be.  
And for the rest of the day I didn't have time to think about the newcomers again.  
  
  
**Monday, 16 July 2018**  
  
They had finally opened. Today was the day. I could see a line of people waiting outside for the opening. The owner had yet to come and present themself, but seeing how busy they were going to be, I doubted we would see them any time soon.  
I didn't care, we still had costumers, and even thought the main topic of discussion _was_ the new shop across the street, my most loyal costumers told me they would never leave me. I appreciated the thought, but I couldn't blame them for at least trying to get some chocolate.  
I was not really worried though, I doubted they could get their bread in the chocolate shop. But well, you smiled and said yes to the costumer, you were happy for their support and then moved on to the next.  
It was not a busy day, and I had plenty of time to gaze across the street and see the other shop. I also noticed that they did not close shop at noon like we did. They most probably had several people relaying each other for the break. Meaning they were open all day long. More customer to them. I had wondered at some point if opening all day long would benefit me, but decided against it. I definitely needed a break from people during the day, and being only two in the bakery it would be a little bit difficult letting only one person take care of the shop alone. So we closed at noon and then took little break when there was not a lot of costumers. It worked for us.  
  
"By the way, who lost the bet then?" asked Erasmus at the end of the day.  
  
"I don't think a chocolate shop ever came up… We had clothing line, you guessed flower shop, Nicaise said tattoo shop, I think August was hoping for a liquor store… So yeah, no one won" I swiped the floor, wondering if my brother did not have some kind of problem with alcohol.  
  
"Oh well… That's a shame, what do you think the next one would be then?"  
  
"You don't think this one won't last? They had a pretty good start today"  
  
"Yeah, but that's the effect of novelty… There is always a lot of people for the opening, will it last though? I don't know… Maybe, there isn't any chocolate shop in the vicinity so I guess they did choose a good place. But who knows, nowadays people are really into healthy stuff and all that. That's not really what chocolate is about"  
  
"Maybe, but people will still love chocolate… And - they could have all the kind of healthy stuff too, like, organic and fair trade. Do you think we should do it? Propose some kind of vegan and gluten free pastry and bread?" I saw Erasmus frown from the corner of vision.  
  
"Well… I think that would be difficult, it would also change our politic I think. We've advertised ourself as a pretty traditional french bakery and doing the whole vegan stuff would mean something else entirely. So I don't know if this would be a wise choice. And also, those kind of ingredient and recipe are pretty expensive and sometimes not even that good". That was a good argument and I smiled slightly. I was really glad I had hired Erasmus a few years back.  
  
"Be frank, you just don't want to do anything with a vegan label"  
  
"A vegan pastry is not a pastry. It has to have eggs and butter and milk or else I don't even want to look at it" he had stopped swiping, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Oh wow, if I knew you were this conservative I don't know if I would have hired you" I joked. It was pretty easy to mess with Erasmus, and I found myself enjoying it a lot.  
  
"What? I'm not conservative, it's just that - " he was interrupted by the bell ringing. I thought we had closed the door, being this close to closing time, but apparently we had forgotten to do it.  
I was already turning, ready to say to whoever came in that we were going to close when I stopped mid-movement.  
The man who had entered the shop was tall, taller than me, with broad shoulder and a firm build. He had curly hair cut short, brown eyes and brown skin. He was also wearing a black apron and a pastel green shirt with " _Chocolat la Fée Verte_ " embroidered on it. His name tag read "Damen".  
  
"We're about to close" said Erasmus, a kind smile on his face.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry. I just thought I'd come and greet you. I'm one of the owner of the shop across the street, I came with a little gift" he said with a soft smile. Only now did I notice that he was carrying a little brown box that seemed like a chocolate box.  
  
"Oh that's very kind! I'm Erasmus and this is…" he looked at me expectantly.  
  
"I'm Laurent, the owner" I looked at the guy.  
  
"Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about your bakery! People really love what you do here!"  
  
"Well… Yes, thank you… Err, are you all settled? We hope you'll stay longer than the one before you" Fake smile full on, I tried my best not to sound too bitter. No, we really didn't care if you lasted more than four months.  
  
"Oh yes thank you! And well," his voice dropped a bit in the last part, making my stomach quiver, "We're not really worried about that" he finished with a smile.  
"Well, I was just passing to give you that" he came closer holding the box of chocolate, his brown eyes staring me down. I took the box out of his hands absentmindedly, "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other", he said and with that he left.  
  
"Well… damn, he's hot" was the first thing that came out of Erasmus mouth.  
  
Me? Me I was still stuck on the same spot, that stupid chocolate box in my hands, trying to comprehend what had just happened. My "competitor" was a tall hunk of man, with a sharp jaw, beautiful skin and eyes that could make me melt. How the hell was I supposed to go against that?  
  
"Fuck" was came out of my mouth.  
  
  
  
**Monday, 6 August 2018**  
  
La Fée Verte had been open for one month now and business was good for them as usual. It didn't seems like they were going to close anytime soon. Not only was their chocolate really good (the box Damen had given me was just wonderful and I'm ashamed to say I finished it in one go, not even leaving one for Nicaise), but I also had to admit that their personal was also gorgeous, and this helped a lot.  
I had learned that Damen (whose real name was Damianos) was co-owner with two other people : his best friend Nikandros (nicknamed Nick) and Jokaste a beautiful blond girl who also happened to be Damen ex-girlfriend. How they made it word was a total mystery to me. And you might ask how the hell did I get all that? Well it happen that my brother had been snooping around a lot there, making friend with Damen and his associate. It didn't bother me at all. Really it was just fine. My customers were still faithful and my business was as good as usual.  
I had nothing to worry about, or anything to bother me. And yet, yet there was something, somehow, that I couldn't quite place that made me look up now and then at the shop across, trying to see something, someone. Trying to get something, anything. It bothered me, this "obsession" and I put it on the irritation of the new shop. Yes, it was irritation and nothing else.  
I still hadn't checked out the shop, and hadn't seen Damen since last time. I didn't want to go there just to see what it was all about, even though Erasmus has berated me for not returning the favor and offer them some pastry. He had taken upon himself and brought some anyway, so I didn't see what he was complain about.  
Anyway, today I had the perfect excuse to go see the shop. Nicaise birthday was coming up, and I though I could by a chocolate box for all the guests. They should have that no?    
So I took advantage of our midday break to go there. I told Erasmus I was going coming back soon and made my way across the street.  
Auguste was right, the devanture really was something to see. It was all wooden, with intricate sculpture, and green lettering on the window giving an old vibe even if the shop had been open only for a month.  
I entered the shop and really, it was a beauty. Beautiful pale green, pink and white tile floor, wooden shelves on the wall with deep velvet green drapery hanging there, giving an intimate vibe. And the smell! The smell, I always loved the smell of my bakery, it was sweet, it was comforting, it felt like home, but here the smell of the chocolate was strong, a little bitter but not in a bad way. It left you wanting for more.  
  
"Hi, welcome to- Oh! Laurent right?" I turned my head to the counter on the fart right. Damen was behind, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hi, yes, that's me"  
  
"Welcome! It's your first time here no? How could I help you?" I came closer to the counter, looking at all the chocolate in the glass counter.  
  
"Hum well, I'd like a box chocolate assortment"  
  
"No problem, how much exactly? We have small, medium, big and large boxes… and if you want we have some already made up of everything we got or you could choose yourself what you'd want"  
  
"Hum, a medium will be fine, and one with a little bit of everything please"  
  
"No problem" He turned around to get the box, "these are a hit right now, people like to have a lot of choice and thankfully our assortment is for all the taste" he turned around a big smile on his face.  
Yeah right, I'm sure these were a hit. No need to rub it in my face. It wasn't like I needed to see him boasting.  
Or maybe he was just trying to sell his product, another part of my brain said to me. But no, his big bright smile, warm eyes, delicate brown curl, and beautiful skin… these were only to spite me and I knew it. Nothing else, it had nothing to do with the fracking butterfly in my stomach  when I saw his smile.  
  
"Thank you, how much will it be?"  
  
"Thirty-eight!"  
  
Well damn. Maybe his smile was just to distract people and get away with those prices…  
  
  
**Friday, 7 September 2018**  
  
It had been three month since La Fée Verte had opened and it didn't seems like business was going to cease anytime soon. No, if anything they had quickly made a name for themselves as one of the best chocolatier in town. Just great.  
As for me business was going good. Not great, not awful, just… normal as usual. I had nothing to complain about except maybe being forced to see Damen everyday. It was annoying enough that he had to open a shop just in across the street, but now he had developed the habit to come every morning to get something for himself and his team. Each day, at 7:30 am on the clock he came to get chocolate croissant, and sometimes a little bit more if he felt like it.  
And of course, because that early I had very few costumers we had all the time in the world to talk. It was idle chat really, but enough for me to learn little bits about him. Like, he had gone to culinary school in France with his best friend Nikandros, he had one older brother but they were not really close, he was a few years older than me, was really impressed that I had adopted and raised a kid all by myself and what may be the worst part was that he got along really really well with Nicaise. That was an explosive duo if I ever saw one. They were always bickering, but I saw that it pleased them both, and there was no real venom behind their word. Well at least, Nicaise was pleased.  
  
Now, they day that made everything change was a night in September.  
  
It was a Friday, just after I had closed the shop. I was on my way home, having decided the morning that I would go on foot. Nicaise had told me he would be sleeping at a friend house, so I was wondering how I would occupy my evening alone. Maybe watching a movie, maybe just drinking wine and having nice meal. A bath? So many possibilities. It wasn't that I didn't have time for myself when Nicaise was there, but life with a teenager could be a little complicated. So I was still wondering about my evening when I got a call from Erasmus. His shift had ended a little bit earlier than mine and he and his boyfriend, Torveld, had decided to get drinks when they had bumped into my brother and some "really nice people, you should totally come I swear it'll be worth it!!" his slurred word had said without a break.  
And that's how I found myself at a pub in town with a very drunk Erasmus, my very drunk brother, a very annoyed Torveld and to my dismaying surprise the whole lot of La Fée Verte. Meaning there was also a very drunk Damen currently singing off-key song with my brother, a sourly looking Nikandros and Jokaste who seemed like should look at ease wherever she'd be.  
I knew I should have stayed home alone, I just knew it. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me something was going to happen tonight. I didn't know if it was good or bad, I just knew I'd rather not have anything spurred onto me like this.  
  
And now, two hours after I had came, Jokaste had left, my brother was definitely more smashed than he should be, as was Erasmus, currently rambling to Torveld about his distaste for vegan pastries. Damen, while drunk, was not a complete embarrassment and Nikandros, who I learned they just called Nik, was looking like he wished he was anywhere but here. I felt that to my core.  
  
"Alright, I think someone had enough for tonight" Torveld tried to disentangle himself from his boyfriend who was now sitting on his laps, a hand somewhere off our view under the table. I didn't want to know.  
"I'll be taking this one home, Auguste do you want us to take you home too?"  
  
"Noooooo! I'm totally fine! Having good time here with my new friend!", he threw an arm around Nik who looked like he would rather be dead than being called a "friend" by my brother.  
  
"Auguste, really I think you should go home" I tried to be voice of reason, in vain.  
  
"Look, I'm just fine!" and trying to prove his point he reached for his glass… That he efficiently knocked  all over Nik laps.  
  
"What the hell!" Nik raised to his feet, his pants soaked in beer.  
  
"M-my bad", if anything it didn't seems like Auguste was the last sorry at all. Rather he was trying hard, and failing, to hide his laugher.  
  
"Okay, I think we must go now" Torvel hauled a stumbling Erasmus to his feet, who was laughing his ass off at Nik misfortune.  
  
"It was nice, we should do that again! Right Laurent!", Erasmus shouted over the music, "Oh and I'm opening tomorrow okay! Don't worry 'bout it eh!" I highly doubted he would be in any condition to do anything at 6am tomorrow but waved hims away anyway. It was okay, I hadn't drink that much and could open tomorrow, as I did usually.  
  
"No! No! I can do this myself" I turned my head to see Nik trying to ward off my brother, "I don't need your help man, really you've done enough, I'll go to the bathroom to try to get this off"  
  
"No no, I can totally help", still laughing my brother was… I don't know what he was doing, maybe he just wanted to annoy Nik to death. At any rate it looked like it was working.  
  
"Dude really?", throwing his hands in the hair, Nik wisely retreaded to the bathroom. But that was without taking into account my brother's persistence and after throwing us a wink he followed him there.  
  
Now, that left me alone with Damen, who was now looking at me with a small smile. I did not like this at all.  
  
"Your brother sure is… something"  
  
"He's a pain in the ass is what he is yeah" I said, trying to look anywhere but at him.  
  
"So", he said, moving closer to me on the booth, "don't you think it's funny?" I blinked, suddenly very aware of our proximity. I could not follow his mind.  
  
"What- what is funny?"  
  
"You?" he said, a lazy smile slowly forming on his lips. "Your name and our shop name you know…"  
  
"No? I- I don't know…", he had scooted closer, like he was going to tell me the biggest secret in existence, our head were close, so close I could feel his breath on my cheek.  
I couldn't think.  
  
"Well, Verre, you know, it's pronounced like vert in French, and well, La Fée Verte! You get it?"  
I most definitely did not get it. At least I couldn't get it now. A part of my brain knew what he was about, that very stupid joke, but it seemed a bother part of my brain, who had since taken control, could not think of anything else except his eyes, his lips, eyes again… And lips again, these lips with that fucking smile on.  
  
"I- Yeah, no… I mean wh- why that name?" Damn it Laurent, could you not try to think for the life of you? Well it seemed the answer was no, and damn it if all my reasoning capability went out of the window. Our arms were now touching, the warmth radiating from him turning my inside in liquid.  
Yes, damn it all.  
  
"Ahaha, that! Well it's quite an interesting story actually" he came closer, if that was even possible, his head now touching mine.  
"It was when I was still studying in France with Nik. One night, he had the good idea to try absinthe. You know this strong alcohol, which is not that good I might add, and that was prohibited for a long time. Well anyway, we were young and stupid and well we finished the bottle just the two of us. And that night I had one of the weirdest dream I ever had… But one thing I remember from that dream was that me and Nik had to open a chocolate shop", he looked serious now, not like he had based his whole future on a drunken dream.  
"So yeah, I decided that it was a sign you know, and told Nik about it and we decided that one day we would open it. Now, do you know how they also call absinthe there?"  
A warm hand had found it was on my waist, tugging me closer to him.  
  
"No", of course I did know. I knew I knew, but here, in that instant all that mattered was his hand on me, and all his attention focused on me.  
  
"La fée verte, the green fairy. And that just how the name of the shop came to be", he whispered, the tip of his tongue touching his lower lip.  
I blinked, once, twice, looked at that pink tongue, at his eyes, brown and warm. And I let all my worry go in one instant. The mindless competition, the rivalry, it all seemed trivial now.  
  
The kiss that came was inevitable. The heat and intensity was welcome. And the yearning, the need, that, was surprising. Surprising but oh so delicious. Like the smell of chocolate clinging to him, it left you wanting for more.  
  
"Maybe we should get out?" He asked, lips brushing mine.  
  
"We should definitely get out" I said, already rising.  
  
And off we went, leaving Nik and Auguste to whatever was going on in the bathroom.  
  
  
**Saturday, 8 September 2018**  
  
The next morning, I was woken up by Nicaise barging into my room, like the brat he was. I had told him numerous time to stop doing that, but what could I do, this kid still continued to do it, time and time again.  
  
"Dad! I'm back! Hey do we have- OH! Sorry!"  
  
"What?" Still sluggish from sleep I rose on my elbow, looking at my son with blurry eyes. He was looking at me with wide eyes, mouth open.  
  
"I- Sorry!!" he blushed, and with that he shut the door in a bang.  
  
"What in hell?" I said, raising to sit. I shook my head, and passed a hand in my hair, trying to understand what had freaked him out.  
  
And then something moved next to me.  
I looked down, slowly, at the top of curly brown hair on the pillow. I looked as it stirred, as brown eyes opened, still full of sleep.  
  
"What was that?" his rough voice asked, limbs stretching under the cover.  
  
Mouth open, I could not speak. I could not comprehend what was going on, and was definitely too tired to deal with any of this.  
With a defeated sigh I slumped back in the bed, hands on my face in disbelief.  
  
I heard chuckle, and turned my head, spreading my finger so I could see through them.  
  
"Good morning" said Damen with a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!! It was really fun to write!!
> 
> My tumblr is [Crypticnala](https://crypticnala.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to chat!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of that!


End file.
